Wave 103
Wave 103 is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (where it is styled as The Wave 103). The station started broadcasting in 1981Kent Paul's 80's Nostalgia Zone!, and is co-hosted by Adam First and Trish Camden in 1984 and by Adam in 1986. The station plays new wave, synthpop and post-punk. Description Much like the real life new wave genre, Wave 103 assumes an intellectual, pop-art, post-punk nihilistic and technology-loving attitude. It cellebrates the advance of digital equipment in music, through idents like "Who needs music with soul? We've got drum machines!" and "Who needs guitars? We've got little computer synthesizer thingies." The station also celebrates new wave's fashion quirks, like that "the boys wear more make up than the girls" and the "sexual ambiguity". Its DJ, Adam First, acts like a connoisseur of modern music that knows vanguardist British bands before they are known in the United States. He is a big fan of new wave acts and can mention years and dates about them. At one point, however, he voices his non-conformity with the fact that in the new era of video clips and , the image of a band is more important than its music, something that comes at odds with the new wave essence, as the genre greatly benefitted from having a more visual medium where it could showcase its eccentric fashion aesthetics. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' }} Videos ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Tracklist File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Gary Numan - "Cars" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Blondie - "Atomic" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Nena - "99 Luftballons" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Corey Hart - "Sunglasses at Night" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 ABC - "Poison Arrow" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Animotion - "Obsession" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Spandau Ballet - "Gold" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" Full radio File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 (Rev. 2) Full radio Trivia General *The name of the station is a reference to both the new wave music on the station's playlist, and to the radio station Wave 102 in , Scotland, where DMA Design (which subsequently became Rockstar North) was founded. *Wave 103 is one of two preferred radio stations tuned in by the Streetwannabes, the other station being Flash FM. Wave 103 can be heard after Tommy or Vic carjacks their Gang Burritos or Gang Ranchers. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * ' " " was played in the second trailer for GTA Vice City **It also played the Vice City trailer for the Xbox version of Grand Theft Auto Double Pack. * 's " " is the first song that plays when one starts GTA Vice City and tunes into Wave 103. * 's " " and 's " " play inside Stadium Events in the Hyman Memorial Stadium. * 's " " play inside The Pole Position Club. *The Wave 103 CD included in the European release of the 7-CD Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set contains 's " ", despite the fact this song actually appears on Flash FM in the game. *This is the only radio station in Vice City that retained all of the original songs in the 10th Anniversary Edition and later re-releases. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *The version of 's " " that is played on the station is actually the instrumental "Midnight Mix" of the song. * 's " " plays in the background at the beginning of the cutscene of the mission White Lies, as well as inside the White Stallionz Bar during the mission The Bum Deal. See also *Head Radio - a pop and rock radio station in GTA 1, GTA 2, GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *King 130.7 - a punk and hard rock radio station in GTA 2. *Lips 106 - a contemporary pop radio station in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flashback FM - an '80s pop radio station in GTA III and '70s pop in GTA Liberty City Stories that plays a song by Debbie Harry of as a solo artist. *Flash FM - an '80s pop radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories that plays songs by of as a collaborating artist and of as a solo artist. *Emotion 98.3 - an '80s soft pop radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories that plays a song by of Yazoo with . *Radio X - an alternative rock radio station in GTA San Andreas that plays a song by . *Vice City FM - an '80s pop radio station in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Radio Mirror Park - a contemporary synthpop and new wave radio station in GTA V, mainly from indie artists. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop, synthpop and new wave radio station in GTA V. *Channel X - a punk and hardcore radio station in GTA V. References Navigation de:Wave 103 es:Wave 103 pl:Wave 103 pt:Wave 103 ar:وايف 103 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Images Needed